It is sometimes desired to relieve a condition known as portal hypertension. This condition is characterized by the pressure of blood in the portal vein being substantially greater than its normal pressure. In some cases, this condition is relieved surgically, with the surgeon first making a major incision in the body, then making an opening between proximate portions of the vena cava and portal vein, and thereafter suturing marginal portions of such vessels together about the surgically-formed opening. The intent here is to provide a shunt to relieve excess pressure in the portal vein to the patient's vena cava. This technique, while effective, requires major surgery.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for an improved device that would permit the provision of a anastomotic shunt, for example to relieve portal hypertension, without the need for major surgery.